


Wounded Idiot

by lockewrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You love Jon which means you love an idiot. A sort of oblivious idiot.





	Wounded Idiot

Damn Jon Snow. Damn his pretty face and stupid recklessness in battle. Damn him for being the one person you were in love with. And damn you for not telling him.

You had grown up with the Stark children, and had befriended Jon at a young age. Your friendship had lasted many years and soon you found yourself falling for him. It didn’t help that you were a healer and every time he had an injury, even a minor one, he turned to you. Conversations of the future were frequent, but you never had the courage to say that a future with him was your desire. What you weren’t aware of was that Jon was in love with you as well.

Eventually Jon had to leave for battle, something the two of you had always known. As Commander of the Night’s Watch, Jon was always prepared to defend his home. However there was always the risk of him not returning. Although you both knew the risks of his position, neither of you could bring yourselves to admit the feelings you had for one another.

In the months following Jon’s departure for the Wall, you had officially finished your training as a healer. Your assumption that you’d be assigned to the Wall, where you had hoped to be reunited with Jon, was proven wrong. Now you simply helped heal mundane injuries around Winterfell. This of course meant interacting with other friends but it also meant being separated from your best friend for who knows how long. And it meant fearing the worst every time someone said they came from the Wall.

Then one day, it happened. The need for more healers at the Wall had come and you had volunteered your services immediately. Of course, you had planned your reunion with Jon much differently. Upon arrival you were quickly put to work, patching up wounded members of the Nights Watch and making sure that those who couldn’t go back to there duties right away didn’t sneak back to fight anyway.

He stumbled in, bleeding from his side. He spotted you first, refusing the other healers, insisting it be you. He started the reunion conversation by telling you he was fine, which of course wasn’t true but he insisted on asking you how you had been and how you had ended up at the Wall.

Angrily cleaning his wounds your response was an abrupt “You aren’t fine and if I wasn’t here you probably wouldn’t have someone so nice fixing you”.

“Well I think I would have. Why are you so upset.”

“Oh I don’t know. I volunteer to come to the Wall and the first time I see my friend is when he’s drastically bleeding and I’m the one who has to heal him. You know I’ve been worrying about you ever since you left.”

“You worried about me?” he asked, as if it was an odd thing to do for a friend.

“Yes Jon, I did worry. I worried because you do things like this. You get reckless and don’t think about the consequences and about how the people who love you will feel if they learn that you’ve died.” The words came out in a rush, you hadn’t even realized that you’d just confessed your feelings.

“The people who love me?” he questioned. He had intended to confess his feelings for you whenever he had a chance to, not anticipating you to feel the same way. Or confess in the middle of yelling at him for his recklessness.

“Yes, your father and your siblings and”

“And you as well” he interrupted.

“And me as well. I probably should have said something before you left but I didn’t because I’d rather you go without worrying that you had hurt me by rejecting me”

“Why would I reject you”

“Oh, well, perhaps it could be that I’m just a healer. I’m nobody Jon. You of all people should know that.”

“And I’m Ned Stark’s bastard. What does rank and title have to do with love. Which, by the way, I do love you”

“What?”

“Yes, I love you. I’ve also regretted not saying anything to you before I left. So, if you could make sure my wounds are properly healed and that I don’t die before actually getting a chance to discuss the future of us, I would be grateful.”

“Shut up, Snow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. @locke-writes


End file.
